You & I
by SkeletonTree
Summary: Two one shots, one from the POV of Shizuo and the other Izaya. NOT AS A PAIRING.
1. Chaos

I do not own DRRR! or any of it's characters.

I've written two one shots; one from the POV of Izaya and the other Shizuo. I was planning to take this somewhere and I might eventually, but I haven't had any inspiration recently. However, I like both of them as introductory peices, so here they are :]

* * *

My name is Orihara Izaya, I run this town.

Police sirens echo through Ikebukuro. A sound one gets used to in a place like this. Blue and red, interchanging lights bouncing off dark windows off office and shop windows as the cars screech around corners; obvilious to the excited observation.

I watched from my office window, a view that scanned most of the district. I couldn't help but feel exhilirated and felt myself grin hysterically. "Gotcha' againnnn, Shizuo-kun." I spoke aloud, unable to keep the conversation in my own mind. The thought of Shizuo being arrested for the third time that month was especially comforting. I might actually walk through Ikebukuro without being attacked by various juice machines.

Once all sounds and sights had disappeared, I sunk back into the leather chair which accommodated me in the late hours. I swivveled to face the monitor, apparently still logged into the chatroom. I peered closer, scanning the current conversation topic.

Setton: I've heard rumours of a new Coroparation, they say they've bought out several of the major computing businesses in Japan.

Tanaka Taro: A new Corporation?

Setton: Mm. I don't know what they're calling themselves, not a lot is known.

I smirked, I couldn't resist a good gossip. My fingers tapped expertly at the keyboard.

**Kanra**: I've heard a few things around, that this new group are calling themselves 'Red Sky'.

Setton: Red Sky?

**Kanra**: It seems they're experts in technology. They even have the Government on the run around.

Setton: What do they want in Ikebukuro?

**Kanra**: Who knows?

_Tankara Taro has logged out._

I sat back in my chair, leaning back until it reclined. I turned back to the window, grabbing a cigarette from it's carton and drawing it to my lips.

_Red Sky.. _

I exhaled the smoke, leaving the chemical taste on my tongue. It must've been late as I squinted past my own reflection in the window, to see beyond. The city never slept. The people always changed. I love the thought of being able to crush a human's emotions. I find their pain and suffering to be a thing of beauty and honesty. But, most of all, I love to make them see the error of their pathetic lives. The arrogance, the sincerity and the downright ignorance to everything. Emotions always ruled motive.

But not my motive.

After a breif ponder, I turned back to the monitor. Ignoring the chat from before and began to viciously attack the keyboard, in search of information.

That's my job, after all.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	2. Peace

I do not own DRRR! or any of it's characters.

I've written two one shots; one from the POV of Izaya and the other Shizuo. I was planning to take this somewhere and I might eventually, but I haven't had any inspiration recently. However, I like both of them as introductory peices, so here they are :]

* * *

My name is Heiwajima Shizuo, and I don't like violence.

I'd be sat behind this burnt out building for about twenty minutes now. I heard the sirens whizzing back and forth in search of me, trying to rack my brains about what I'd done this time. Then, his insufferable face popped into my head. Izaya. That bastard.

I patted my front pocket for the carton of cigarettes I had bought earlier. Tapping a smoke to the surface, I plucked it with my lips and proceeded to light it, inhaling the tangy, tobacco taste. I don't know why I started smoking; someone told me once that it was good to calm nerves. Tch'.

As I waited until the noise died down, I observed my surroundings. I'd been here a few times before, mainly to beat up some lowly gambler who owed money. I eyed the sparkling new juice machine that stood in the place of the other one, the one I had ripped out in blind rage to throw at a man, crying about his wife finding out that he'd blown all their savings on gambling. People say that I have a bad temper, but those people are generally selfish idiots who can't even grasp how their actions affect others.

I took another drag of my cigarette as Izaya's face twisted into my thoughts again. _That guy_. He talks as if he was above the rest of humanity. Probably because he doesn't possess any kind of real emotion. Except pleasure, pleasure of framing me every five fucking minutes.

As the fuse started to burn within my mind, I straightened against the wall. With the use of my forefinger and thumb, I snapped the cigarette effortlessly and slammed it to the floor. Delivering the final blow as my foot stamped it into the ground. This was a metaphor for Izaya's head.

As much as I wanted to find and destroy the little runt once and for all, I knew that it was late. The city was quietening down as it's residents withdrew into their identical apartment blocks. Blissfully unaware that I was lurking in the shadows.

I smirked cynically as I stepped back onto the pavement, trying to lose myself in the dying crowd. This was always difficult, seeing as I was taller than most people and the blonde hair probably didn't help. I stopped for a minute, trying to think of a place to go for the night. The dank room I had been renting was less than desirable. Actually, it smelt like piss. There was one place I could go, until the Police stopped their search at least.

Ikebukuro. What a shithole. All I wanted was a bit of peace.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
